Agents of D.O.G.
Agents of D.O.G. is an upcoming, 2018 animated spy film directed by Steven Spielberg and written by Jaydon Higgins and is based on the 2011 film, Cats & Dogs. It's the first installment of a possible film series. Higgins said the series will expand to 8 films. Higgins stated the film is a spin-off of Cats & Dogs and is inspired by Rita Christenson's Jane Hoop Elementary series. The film is dedicated to Deacon Bob Killoren who died from a stroke on February 5, 2018. The film was originally released on November 2, 2018, but was pushed ahead 4 months earlier then another 5 months, now the film will be released on March 23, 2018. Plot After the death of his parents, Gavin (Tobey Maguire) joins the D.O.G. Training Academy to prevent the end of the world after Gordon (Tom Butler Tom Butler) told him that he's the chosen one, and with help from Koko, (Joey King) Wyatt, (Nick Robinson) Jackie, (Jason Dolley) and Akira, (Tyrel Jackson Williams) they must overcome their differences to stop Dr. Whiskers (Shawn Hayes) from taking over the world. Cast Tobey Maguire as Gavin: a male German Shepherd/Alaskan Klee Kai mix, leader of the squad and the main protagonist. Like Harry Potter, he's an orphan and has a scar of his face. Gavin is the only hybrid in the group, the chosen one, and is inspired by Danny Gorden. He wears a red collar. Joey King as Koko: a female American Wirehair who becomes friends with Gavin. She's the first ever cat to become a D.O.G. agent and the only female in the squad and is inspired by Rebecca Henry. She wears a pink collar. Nick Robinson as Wyatt: a male Grey wolf, who's rivals with Gavin, then later becomes one of his friends and a member of the squad. Wyatt was separated by his parents before Gavin joined D.O.G. and is inspired by Alec Gutzwiller. He wears a blue collar. Jason Dolley as Jackie, a male Golden jackal and the athletic member of the squad, and he's friends with Akira. Jackie speaks in a Africa Accent since he's born in Africa and is inspired by Jaquille Short. He wears a black collar. Tyrel Jackson Williams as Akira: a male Arctic fox and the brains of the squad, he's friends of Jackie. Unlike most Arctic foxes, he's raised in Japan, Tyrel had to learn Japanese to get the role and is inspired by Cory Berning. He wears a yellow collar. Justice Smith as Murphy: a male Goldendoodle and a friend of the squad. Murphy is inspired by Higgins's Aunt's dog with the same name. Ryan Drummond as Raymond: a male German Shepherd, Gavin's deceased Dad and one of Whisker's victims. Drummond was known for voicing Sonic the Hedgehog in the game series if the same name. Elizabeth Perkins as Carly: a female Alaskan Klee Kai, Gavin's deceased Mom and of the Whisker's victims. Rachael Taylor as Leslie: a female Hawaiian Poi Dog from a Parallel dimension, co-founder of D.O.G. and Gordon's best friend. She comes from a universe where Extinct animals roam the world. Brooke Timer as Geneva: a female Birman co-founder of M.E.O.W. and Whiskers' wife. Timer is known for portraying Dr. Catwoman in the Jane Hoop Elementary film series. Logan Lerman as Percy: a male Coyote, co-founder of D.O.G., teacher of "Paw-to-Paw" combat, and Gordon's best friend. He was a friend of Raymond and Carly, before their deaths. Jude Law as Spencer: a male Yorkshire Terrier and teacher of hacking. Though he wasn't a D.O.G.'s co-founder, he knew the skills of hacking. Jason Foster as Andre: a male Abyssinian and a spy of M.E.O.W. sent to kill Koko. Phillip Glasser as Alec: a male Dalmatian and teacher of disguising. Alec was well known for disguising himself to look like other dogs. Tom Butler as Commander Gordon: a male Alpine Spaniel who's the last of his species, founder of D.O.G., Leslie's best friend and mentor of the squad. He doesn't trust cats, due to Whiskers killing his family, 'till Gavin befriend Koko. Gordon's name is a reference to Commissioner Gordon from Batman. Sean Hayes as Whiskers: a male Khao Manee, Geneva's husband and the main antagonist. He killed Gavin's parents and is the reason Gordon's the last of his species. Hayes previously worked on Cats & Dogs as Mr. Tinkles. Production Development Jaydon Higgins created the story for the first film on late 2017. Stevin Spielberg was hired to direct the film, along with John Williams, who will compose the score. Logo The film had different logos during pre-production. Higgins reviled that the film's title would be Agents of D.O.G. Casting James Franco was originally going to voice Gavin, the protagonist of the series, but left due to have trouble filming Arctic Justice: Thunder Squad. So he'll be replaced by fellow Spider-Man actor, Toby Maguire, who previously worked on Cats & Dogs as Lou. It was confirmed that Franco will return to portray Gavin's cousin. Weeks later, Joey King and Nick Robinson was cast as two of the four of Gavin's friends, Koko, a cat from the other side; and Wyatt, a grey wolf that didn't trust cats 'till later. Lastly, Jason Dolley and Tyrel Jackson Williams was cast as the dynamic duo and the other two of the five, Jackie, a golden jackal; and his friend, Akira, an Arctic fox from Japan. Later, Ryan Drummond, Elizabeth Perkins, Tom Butler, and Sean Hayes was cast in the film. Filming Production started on October 2, 2017 and ended January 7, 2018. 3 more characters where announced on February 8, 2018. Soundtrack The score was compose by John Williams, who's know for his work on Jurassic Park, Star Wars, the first three Harry Potter films and the Heroes Forever Series, the soundtrack was somehow released on ITunes February 9, 2018, but will be on CD February 19, 2018 along with unreleased tracks. Release The film will be released on March 23, 2018, one week before Best Friends Reunion. Reception The film's teaser was released on YouTube and was received mixed reviews form critics and audiences, a reporter from The New York Times stated if Jane Hoop Elementary meet Harry Potter, which is a reference to the game of the same name. The first trailer was shown during the opening ceremony of the 2018 Winter Olympics and received positive reviews. Raiting Unlike Cats & Dogs, the film is rated PG-13 for explicit language, violence, scary images, and peril. Sequel/Spin-Off Prior to the film's release, Higgins confirmed there'll be a sequel depending on the odds. In February 11, 2018, it was confirmed that directors Phil Lord and Christopher Miller were attached to directing the second film. In Mid-February 2018, it was confirmed that Arctic Justice: Thunder Squad will be a part of the series, but as a standalone film. It was also confirmed that the sequel will feature three more characters. The Untitled Agents of D.O.G. Sequel is scheduled to be released somewhere in early-2019. Category:Agents of D.O.G. Category:2010s animated films Category:2018 animated films Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated features released by Warner Bros. Category:Spy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films set in 2018 Category:Upcoming films